


That's Not How The Story Goes -BBS Version-

by LuckyKoneko



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Game: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Parody of That's Not How The Story Goes, fan song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKoneko/pseuds/LuckyKoneko
Summary: Some games have happy endings. Birth By Sleep is not one of those games.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	That's Not How The Story Goes -BBS Version-

(Aqua)

You might think that the heroes of Light would prevail

(Terra)

And keep each other safe and sound

(Ventus)

For each their true history finally revealed

Their destinies finally unbound

(Aqua, Terra & Ventus)

But there’s no happy endings, not here and not now

This tale is all sorrows and woes

You may dream that justice and peace win the day

But that’s not how the story goes

(Aqua)

You would think that a master so brave and so true

Would live till a nice ripe old age

But I’m sad to say I have bad news for you

The curtain rings down on the stage

Yes there’s no happy endings, not here and not now

This tale is all sorrows and woes

You may dream that justice and peace win the day

But that’s not how the story goes

(Terra)

I once knew a girl and she thought well of me

We thought we’d spend our lives together

But now I’m alone, as you can well see

She’s trapped in the shadows forever

And there’s no happy endings, not here and not now

This tale is all sorrows and woes

You may dream that justice and peace win the day

But that’s not how the story goes

(Ventus)

I was a child with a heart full of Light

A dreamer, as everyone knows

You may think I would live a long happy life

But that’s not how the story goes

(Vanitas)

Some people smile at the end of the day

Some people laugh, I suppose

But for me there is nothing but gloom and despair

That’s just how the story goes

(Ventus & Vanitas)

That’s just how the story goes


End file.
